


Far From Home

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Disney [1]
Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Mulan (1998), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Kindness, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl looked at Mulan and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Ariel/Mulan - headstrong.

“Who are you?  Where did you come from?”  Mulan ducked beneath the cherry blossoms, gently brushing the pink petals out of her way.  She’d seen a flash of brilliant red hair out the corner of her eye as she trained in the yard—it wasn’t color she saw every day.

The girl ducked into view, unsteady on her feet.  She wore a rough-sewn dress and her skin was still damp, like she’d been in the pond.  When she saw Mulan, she startled, eyes wide, and turned away.

“Wait,” Mulan said softly.  “You don’t have to be afraid.  What’s your name?”

The girl looked at Mulan and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  She clutched her throat and shook her head before squatting in the grass and spelling her name with fallen cherry blossom petals.  _Ariel._

“You can’t speak, Ariel?” Mulan edged her way closer to the girl.  “Are you okay?”

Ariel looked down, wringing her hands.  She wiggled her toes in the grass, like she wasn’t used to having them.

“Where are your mother and father?”

Ariel looked up, face defiant, mouth set in a grim line.  She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed out a deep breath, her red bangs puffing in the air.

Mulan hid a laugh behind her hands.  “I know a thing or two about leaving home.  My father says I’m headstrong.”  She took Ariel’s hands.  “Come inside with me and have some tea.  I’ll help you think things over, Ariel.”


End file.
